Detenção
by Penelope Cooper
Summary: REESCRITA! Snape finalmente se irrita com Hermione e lhe dá uma detenção.


Essa é a minha primeira fic. Se passa no quinto ano e é hentai. So, se não gosta, não leia.  
>Bom, como eu não estava muito satisfeita com ela, eu reescrevi.<br>Espero que gostem :D

* * *

><p>- Será que algum de vocês poderia me dizer o que é a pedra-da-lua? - perguntou Severus Snape observando a sala. Uma mão se levantou, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou.<p>

Hermione Granger conseguia ser a pessoa mais irritante que Snape já conhecera, com aquele cabelo castanho e crespo, os olhos castanhos brilhantes e a mania de levantar a mão o mais alto que pudesse quando a classe fosse questionada.

- Com licença, professor - a garota começou a se pronunciar. - A pedra-da-lua é um dos ingredientes da poção...

- Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória, senhorita Granger - a interrompeu Snape. A garota corou violentamente e se encolheu na cadeira. - E detenção.

A morena se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira, se é que isso era possível, e passou o resto da aula quieta.

- Por hoje é só isso. Como lição de casa quero uma redação de 30 cm sobre a pedra-da-lua e suas propriedades - os alunos começaram a arrumar as suas coisas. - Senhorita Granger, fique por um minuto.

Snape esperou que todos os alunos se retirassem para que então se pronunciasse.

- Não se esqueça da dentenção, senhorita Granger. Ela começará às 22h, aqui na minha sala. Não traga a sua varinha - Hermione achou um horário estranho para começar uma detenção, mas simplesmente assentiu. - Pode se retirar, agora.

**XXXXXXX**

- Maldição! - a morena resmungava enquanto cruzava alguns corredores. - Essa detenção vai sujar a minha ficha...

Já era tarde e estava frio, mas Hermione tinha que ir cumprir a dentenção que lhe foi imposta. Não queria que o professor tivesse mais motivos para tirar pontos da Grifinória. Andou mais um pouco e finalmente chegou à sala. Olhou para o relógio. Os ponteiros marcavam 21:55h.

_- Melhor adiantada do que atrasada_ - pensou.

Respirou fundo, ajeitou a capa e bateu à porta. Alguns segundos depois ouviu um "Entre".

- Boa noite, professor - disse Hermione enquanto entrava na sala, fechando a porta em seguida. Andou um pouco até que ficasse em frente à mesa do professor.

- Boa noite, senhorita Granger- respondeu Snape, o que causou estranheza à morena. - A senhorita veio sem a varinha como lhe pedi? - Hermione assentiu. - Ótimo, então podemos começar a nossa detenção.

Snape se levantou e, com um aceno de varinha, trancou a porta. Hermione se virou para a porta com a testa franzida e voltou a encarar o professor.

- Ahn... Qual vai ser a minha detenção, senhor?

- Ah, Granger, vai ser algo... Divertido - respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Hermione deu um passo para trás de maneira defensiva. O professor saiu de trás de sua mesa, indo em direção à morena. Instintivamente, a morena deu mais um passo para trás.

- Divertido? Como uma detenção pode ser divertida? - perguntou tentando não demonstrar o pequeno medo que estava sentindo do sorriso estampado no rosto de seu professor.

- Isso você vai descobrir logo, Granger.

Snape se aproximou de Hermione e tocou-lhe a bochecha com os dedos. A garota tentou não demonstrar o quanto gostava daquilo. Obviamente ela não contaria a ninguém, mas já fazia um tempo que sentia uma atração pelo professor de poções. Fechou os olhos para tentar se controlar e não agarrar o professor, o que o fez dar uma risadinha baixa.

- Granger, Granger, Granger... Eu sei que você quer perder o controle. Eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto_ eu _te quero. - Hermione ficou tensa, o que não passou despercebido pelo professor. - Você _quer_ ceder, _Hermione_.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, repetindo "mantenha o controle" mentalmente, como um mantra; mas manter o controle parecia impossível para Hermione. Nunca havia pensado que conseguiria ficar à uma distância tão perigosa do professor.

- Não adianta continuar com o seu mantra, Hermione. Você _vai_ perder o controle. Você _vai_ ceder - Snape sussurou sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

Hermione continuou mais alguns segundos de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa, até que levantou e encarou o professor de uma maneira diferente. Seus olhos não transmitiam mais insegurança ou medo, eles agora transmitiam desejo.

- Você queria que eu perdesse o controle, professor - disse enquanto tirava os sapatos com os pés. Retirou a capa, a blusa e a gravata rapidamente e as jogou para o lado. - E eu perdi.

A morena se aproximou e ficou na ponta dos pés, encostando seus lábios. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Parecia que mil borboletas estavam voando descontroladamente em seu estômago. Snape tentou agarrá-la pela cintura, mas ela foi mais rápida e se desvencilhou sorrindo.

- Pra quê essa pressa, professor? Nós nem começamos a brincar - disse sensualmente.

Começou a mexer os quadris de maneira provocante, como se estivesse dançando. Desceu o zíper da saia e começou a abaixá-la devagar, revelando uma calcinha de renda preta. Jogou a saia para o lado e foi para a mesa do professor, se sentando com as pernas um pouco abertas. Snape umedeceu os lábios e Hermione deu um sorriso malicioso. Começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa com uma calma que Snape achava torturante. Quando finalmente desabotoou o último botão, mordeu o lábio inferior e chamou o professor com o dedo indicador.

Snape praticamente correu até Hermione. Terminou de tirar sua camisa, apreciando os seios da garota, cobertos por um sutiã que combinava com a calcinha. A agarrou pela cintura para tentar beijá-la, mas a morena colocou as mãos em seu peitoral para o impedir.

- Não, não, professor. Eu acho que estou em desvantagem aqui, não acha? - disse o encarando de um jeito que faria qualquer um perder o controle. Começou a tirar a capa dele, mas Snape estava excitado demais para tanta calma.

Deu um passo para trás e tirou a capa em uma pressa que Hermione achou divertida. Tirou os sapatos com os pés e arrancou as usuais roupas pretas, ficando apenas de cueca. Se aproximou dela novamente e a agarrou pela cintura em uma rapidez tão grande que nem deu tempo da garota reagir. Quando se deu conta, o professor já estava com os lábios encostados nos seus, pedindo passagem com a língua, o que foi concedido de muito bom grado. Levou as mãos aos cabelos de Snape, como se tentasse o trazer para mais perto.

Não aguentando apenas beijá-la, Snape colocou uma de suas mãos dentro da calcinha de Hermione e começou a massagear o seu clitóris, o que a fez soltar gemidos abafados. Snape parou de beijá-la e passou a investir em seu pescoço, descendo até os seus seios. Retirou a mão de dentro da calcinha, ouvindo um gemido de protesto da garota.

- Calma, Hermione. É só por alguns segundos - sorriu de lado.

Direcionou suas mãos até o fecho do sutiã e o retirou em um piscar de olhos. Apreciou os seios da garota por alguns momentos, até que sentiu que ela havia enlaçado sua cintura com as pernas e o puxado para mais perto. A abraçou pela cintura com uma mão e levou a outra ao seio direito da morena, que gemeu baixinho.

- Você gosta disso? - perguntou provocantemente. - Então eu espero que goste disso também - e então ele levou o outro seio à boca, a fazendo gemer de novo. Snape lambia, mordia, chupava e apertava os seios de Hermione, e a garota apertava cada vez mais as pernas que estavam em volta da sua cintura.

Recolocou sua mão dentro da calcinha da garota, desta vez enfiando um dedo apressadamente. Hermione gemeu e, ao ver sua aluna entregue daquele jeito, Snape não aguentou e colocou mais um dedo, fazendo um vai-e-vem tão lento que chegava a torturar a garota.

- _Severus_, não me torture desse jeito. Eu quero você.

- Mas você está me tendo - respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você me entendeu - disse entre gemidos. Parecia que o professor estava tentando enlouquecê-la aos poucos. - Eu quero você dentro de mim.

- Mas eu estou dentro de você - respondeu colocando os dedos o mais fundo que pode, a fazendo gemer mais e mais alto.

- Prof... Professor... Eu quero _você_. Eu _preciso_ de você dentro de mim.

- Ah, mas por que não disse antes, Hermione? - disse colocando os dedos o mais fundo que pode de novo, para então tirá-los.

Retirou a cueca, revelando o seu membro ereto. Hermione o encarou e mordeu o lábio inferior, abrindo um pouco as pernas. Não aguentando mais, Snape ficou entre suas pernas e penetrou devagar, a fazendo dar um gemido baixo. Quando chegou ao fundo, começou a se movimentar lentamente. Parecia que estava descontando toda a tortura que ela havia feito. Hermione se agarrou ao professor, arranhando suas costas, o fazendo gemer também.

Severus parou com as estocadas e ergueu Hermione por uns segundos. Colocou um braço sobre a mesa e jogou no chão tudo que estava ali em cima. Se deitou na mesa, a colocando por cima. Levou as mãos aos seios da garota, os massageando.

- Mais... Forte... Professor... Mais forte! - a garota dizia enquanto rebolava freneticamente em cima de Snape.

Obedecendo ao pedido de sua aluna, aumentou a força com que se movimentava. Hermione gemia loucamente, sendo acompanhada por Snape, que se excitava ainda mais com os gemidos da garota. Se não tivesse lançado um feitiço para abafar o som da sala, tinha certeza que conseguiriam os ouvir, e isso não seria nada bom.

Algum tempo depois, Hermione deu um longo gemido e Snape pode sentir um leve aperto no seu membro. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e um tempo depois chegou ao ápice também. Hermione se largou ofegante sobre o professor, que deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Ficaram abraçados por mais alguns minutos, até que a garota levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

- Eu preciso ir.

Levantaram-se e recolocaram as roupas. Hermione estava quase saindo, quando decidiu voltar e beijar Snape fervorosamente, demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia por ele. Separaram-se quando lhes faltou ar, e então Hermione se dirigiu à porta. Snape a destrancou e a garota a abriu para ir embora.

- Você tinha razão, Severus. Foi uma dentenção divertida. Mas da próxima vez, me avise para que eu providencie um lugar melhor, como a Sala Precisa - e então saiu, deixando Snape com um sorriso que provavelmente duraria a noite inteira.

* * *

><p>Hey, apples! E aí, como foi?<br>Se vocês gostarem, eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuaçãozinha, dessa vez na Sala Precisa, que nem a Hermione disse. E aí, o que acham?  
>Deixem reviews deixando suas opiniões!<br>Beijos e até a próxima :*


End file.
